Accurate inventory counts can be critical in retail sales and inventory management. Conventional approaches involve establishing an inventory number for a particular item, addition to the inventory via purchases by the retailer, and subtraction from the inventory based on purchases by consumers. These approaches are augmented by actual physical counts of products to provide accurate information on inventory. For example, damage, theft, and loss are not well tracked. Conventional inventory management approaches incorporate physical counts to attempt to capture more accurate numbers on inventory that can be used to manage future orders, among other options.